People frequently view video content via different video service providers, for example, by streaming content from a service provider. In many instances, this video content is analyzed to determine if the uploaded content includes content that has been copyrighted by another content creator or entity. For example, the video content is compared against an index of reference video files to determine whether the video content matches one of the reference video files.
Immersive or 360-degree spherical video content, which includes video content recorded from multiple views that can be manipulated and navigated through by a user, has become increasingly popular. However, it can be difficult to determine instances where copyrighted video content has been superimposed on, inserted into, or stitched together with spherical video content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for analyzing spherical video content.